


[Podfic] Solispiro

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing, Inspired by Music, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Solipsism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: An invitation, a breath, a moment - a pattern danced together.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Solispiro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solispiro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449329) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



  
**Solispiro**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 4 minutes, 33 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/solispiro-podfic-by-kalira/Solispiro.mp3)


End file.
